A typical garage door installation requires a gap between the garage door and the frame on a building to ensure unrestricted movement of the door when moving between the closed position and the open position. Unfortunately, such gaps can result in the infiltration of water, air, light and debris inside the garage along with thermal inefficiencies. In addition, such gaps result in unwanted lateral movement of the door, thus not only resulting in irritating noise, but creating rattling and movement that can potentially damage the door or building frame.
Various solutions have been tried to overcome these deficiencies. For example, door stops have been utilized to restrain the door from outward or lateral movement of the door when in the closed position. In addition, a weather seal is oftentimes used particularly in cold climates to seal the gap between the door frame and the perimeter of the door when the door is in the closed position. These weather seals resist airflow around the door and also prevent dirt and debris from entering the garage. However, there is a need to provide an improved seal design to reduce the infiltration of water, air, light and debris inside the garage along with the ability to minimize thermal inefficiencies and any unwanted and potentially damaging lateral movement of the door.